


Mr Archibald Fletchers Revenge

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: He was always an odd bloke.





	Mr Archibald Fletchers Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the HP100 'Death' challenge. It was getting too depressing so I lightened the mood. I gave the points to Hufflepuff, because Mr Fletcher was perverse in that way. He, of course, was a Gryffindor. 100 words on the nose.  


* * *

Archibald Fletcher had been eccentric, even for a wizard. Ron's eyes widened at the full-page ad.

**My dear friends,**

**I don't expect you to miss me. No doubt my family is slavering over their good fortune now I'm dead and gone. Sorry to disappoint them.**

**My fortune will go to the first to:**

**1 - Paint 'Fudge is an ass' in large red letters on the Ministry Capitol;**

**2 - Free all London Post Owls;**

**3 - Fly a broom naked at the Quidditch World Cup, &**

**4 - Send an obscene firecall to Ms Abhigail Lamphrey. (So _there_ , Abby.)**


End file.
